


偷心圣手

by xinagnes723



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinagnes723/pseuds/xinagnes723
Summary: Peter Parker认为自己是个欺骗别人感情的混蛋。





	偷心圣手

·虫→铁单箭头背景，神秘客替身预警，小虫背德预警！！（大写加粗）  
·BE，神秘客死亡结局

-  
Peter Parker握住了神秘客的手腕，它颤抖、脆弱。超级战士不可能拥有这样的臂、腕、手与这样容易控制的持枪，他只是一个——面对蜘蛛侠毫无还手之力的——普通人。  
Quentin Beck泄了气，他的伤势不能再支撑他的身体，整个人毫无形象地向后倒去跌坐在地。Peter丢下从对方手里缴下的枪，他的眼圈红了，棕色的、干净的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。  
“你以为我还会相信你吗？”年轻的超级英雄咬牙切齿、言之凿凿地说道，他回想着仅仅几秒前那个幻象里倒在地上的Quentin对他说的那些仍然残留着若有似无的暧昧意味的话，犹疑了一下，还是忍不住开口，“你从前和我说过的——有没有一句真话？”  
他提出的问题连自己都觉得愚蠢，果不其然，Quentin轻轻地对他扬起一个充满嘲讽意味的笑脸：“说你是个思春的小屁孩还真是没错，Spider-Boy。你在期待什么呢？”  
“是啊——对、没错，我不该有所期待。”Peter垂下头，伸手把神秘客脸上的眼镜摘了下来，“你是为了她才——”  
“当然。”Quentin轻快地打断了他。  
Peter抬起眼睛看着Quentin。后者恰好眨了一下眼睛，双瞳在迎面而来的阳光里显出一种格外浅淡而通透的蓝。他怎么会曾经只是隔着一副眼镜，就认错了这双眼睛？  
他深吸了一口气：“我还有最后一个问题。你是不是故意……故意模仿Iron Man来取得我的信任？”  
Quentin的笑，不知道是因为疼痛还是什么别的原因凝固在了脸上。  
“我恨Tony Stark。”他简短地回答，“但我知道你爱他。”

-  
神秘客坐在布拉格某幢建筑的屋顶上、蜘蛛侠的身旁。  
“我的内心有一部分的我想劝你就这样一走了之，逃离这一切，”他温声道，“但还有另一部分的我知道，知道我们要对抗什么，要保护什么，而我——  
“很庆幸有你在。”  
Quentin微微探头倾向Peter Parker。Peter转头看他，年长男人的脸庞在夜色里显得更加柔和且迷人，他五官的线条、他的发色和瞳色都在黑夜里被加深，看起来更像是焦糖一般浓郁的深棕，而不是金棕与浅蓝。Quentin望着Peter，他的眼神一秒钟也不错开，专注而包容，那双大眼睛里水光盈盈令人无法忽视。  
Peter有些出神了。这些话语，这些关怀和这些灯影下的“错觉”令他感到一种可怖的熟悉，而那些比曾经他从Tony Stark那里获取到的更多的温柔与依赖让他蠢蠢欲动。他深感不应该产生这种想法，下意识把视线逃开，而又觉得有失礼貌，迫使自己转回视线开口应答。  
“你、我……我的意思是，Me too。”他答得烂透了。  
Quentin当然立刻看穿了他的慌乱，但仍然包容地向他微笑：“你现在是担心你的朋友们，对不对？”  
哦，是的，我们现在是在讨论超级英雄的责任问题——Peter脸上一烫，垂下头绞了一下手：“是的……我总觉得是我一直在将他们置于危险之中。”  
“别想太多，kid。届时只要让他们待在室内随便一个什么安全的地方几小时就行。”Quentin语气轻松地安慰他，“这对蜘蛛侠而言并不困难，不是吗？况且你还有你的小帮手Edith。”  
提到Edith——Tony留给他的Edith，Peter既感到温暖又增添了一丝难言的压力。他轻轻叹了口气：“也许我并不能很好地掌握Edith，毕竟你知道的，我拿到她第一件事是差点炸飞我的同学。”  
“这并不能代表什么，Peter。超级英雄不代表完美英雄，犯错不会取消你的资格。”Quentin显然不赞同他的想法，“我犯过更大的错，但是我的能力、我的责任要求我不能质疑自己。”  
Peter想，他也许是把833宇宙地球毁灭的责任算在了自己头上。就像Iron Man那样把地球安危挂在心头彻夜难眠。这个想法令他心头苦涩又产生某种奇妙邪恶的愉悦，像无法遏止的森林里蔓延的火势。  
“我也许没有你想得那么伟大，Peter。”神秘客显然又大概猜到了他的想法。异星来客看向远方楼下的万户灯火，眼神变得有些悲伤，“当时我们还不知道元素众的特性，我们的地球上也没有这么多的超级英雄。所以我一开始在对抗他们的时候有些犹豫，不敢拼命，我害怕我如果还没有解决问题就意外身亡，我的同伴们处境将会更加艰难……  
因此，我错过了在火元素吞噬金属变得强大无敌之前消灭它的机会，我的家人也因此——”  
Quentin阖上了眼睛。他垂下头，戴着婚戒的左手扯下一点领子，露出了脖颈上一道狭长的伤疤。再开口时，他的声音有些自嘲：“我那时才知道标记强行断裂是什么样的感觉，还不如拼了命死掉算了。”  
已婚。搏命。失去爱人。这些关键词在Peter脑海里组成一幅熟悉的画面，金红的盔甲，熄灭的冷光，无神的双眼，流泪的爱人——他胸膛剧烈起伏，无法自制地大声反驳道：“我不允许你这么说！你的生命意义重大，它不能被这样轻视！”  
Quentin扭过头，错愕地看着Peter。他的眼睛因这份错愕而睁大了一些，蓄着的眼泪挂不住地掉了下来。他有些慌乱地拭去，开口道：“我，Well，别担心，这只是一种夸张的说法，但是，我没想到你会如此——重视我。我不会再这么说了。Peter，老实说，你让我有点受宠若惊。”  
Peter突然哽住了。他知道对于Quentin的自嘲，他也会出于新建立的友情而出言阻止，但是，是的，他的剧烈反应是因为Tony Stark。他几乎不敢看Quentin的那滴眼泪。  
“当然，因为、因为你对我来说很重要。我是说，现在，你是唯一那个可以和我交流这些超级英雄的心事的人。”他胡乱地措辞着找着借口，为表诚意把手放在神秘客的肩头，“我很感谢你来安慰我，这非常有用。我也希望我能起到什么作用——我不想看你难过。”  
他的手指无意间拂过了神秘客受伤的腺体。Quentin发出了一声细小短暂的呜咽，难以察觉地轻轻颤抖了一下。细微的咖啡香气冒了出来，飘进年轻英雄嗅觉灵敏的鼻腔中。  
这一丝若有似无的香气勾得他心魂随之一震。Iron Man的第二性征世人皆知，但他曾经，只有一次，在烁灭回归时，被Tony拥抱时闻到过他的信息素。  
是咖啡。  
咖啡味的omega。Peter很快地收回了手，但思绪却迟迟不能被拉回。他知道自己应该立刻道歉，但此时他疲于赶走脑海里闪过的无数他自己都觉得不应产生罪大恶极的念头，不过——怎么——神秘客并没有为此不快，而是好像在他某个幻想里闪过的画面一样，用湿润的眼睛盯着他看，用湿润的嘴唇说话：“我之前几乎忘记了你是个刚刚分化的alpha，Peter。你不用道歉，这是我们的天性。”  
不知道是不是受信息素的影响，Quentin的声音变得更加低沉，比平日的温柔或爽朗增添了更多的性感因子。他体贴的话语也好像不受他控制地被染上了一丝性暗示的意味，于是不知道是谁先遵从天性，总之他们突然地、自然地吻在一起，这是一个在月光下房顶上似乎必须要发生的事情。  
Peter回过神来时发现自己在舔Quentin的嘴唇，而后者的双唇自然地张开着，他轻易地碰到了对方的牙齿和舌尖。他吓得立刻挪回身体，忙不迭地吐出一连串的道歉。  
“不用道歉，kid，虽然我确实没想到你会如此冲动，但这对于一个alpha来说不是什么坏事。”Quentin挥了挥手，Peter从他的话语里得知确实是自己犯了错，瞬间感到脸上烫了一片。但神秘客显然也不像他的语气那样轻松自如——越来越浓郁的咖啡香味在空气里聚集，但却不能提供任何咖啡因用以清醒，反而让Peter头脑更加混乱。  
“好了Peter，我们不能一直坐在这里吹风，这对身体不好。”神秘客扬起披风飞至半空，他朝蜘蛛侠歪了歪头，Peter根本想不起反驳他自己的身体素质不会害怕吹风。“你想去我的公寓里坐坐吗？我想和你聊聊至少关于能力起源的故事。”  
Peter点了点头：“OK。我在后面跟着你，走吧。”他本来也对于神秘客的能力很感兴趣，Nick Fury提到过他是另一个宇宙的地球人，那么他应当也是通过某种方式获取了超能力，而不是像另一个红色披风的主人Thor那般拥有天生神格。  
他装作想不到把这个问题当作共度一夜的邀请，更何况他内心深处对于这个可能的邀请本来也不想拒绝。

Quentin拉上了房间的窗帘，脱下了身上的战衣。Peter坐在他的床上，发现根本无法把目光从他逐渐露出的腰线上扯开的事实，只好尽量让自己的目光显得不那么色情。  
直到下一秒，他看到神秘客裸露的胸膛上镶嵌着一个闪着绿光的多边形金属装置。Peter惊异到控制不住反应地捂住了嘴。Quentin立刻流露出歉意的神情，把衣服拉好：“我很抱歉，Peter。这样的身体恐怕有些怪异，你被吓到了吗？”  
Peter明白自己反应失当，立刻大力摇了摇头表示否认。Quentin善解人意地笑了：“你真善良，不过不用安慰我，我知道这样可能有些吓人，所以平时都会用特制的衣服把它藏好。我其实是在元素众初至地球时才获得的超能力，在一次战斗中，守护空间宝石的英雄不幸牺牲，空间宝石发生了爆炸，我在爆炸波中本该立刻死亡，但是宝石碎片正好击中了我的心脏，反而救了我一命。从此之后，我就获得了能力。”  
Peter听完后的第一反应是：和Iron Man不一样。随后他在脑海里给了自己一拳，他不能再这么时时刻刻在新朋友身上找Tony的影子。他眨了眨眼睛，说道：“原来是空间宝石，那就难怪你可以改变你发射能量的路径了。不过我们这个宇宙的空间宝石是蓝色的。”  
蓝色。他的某处该死的潜意识又狠狠地戳了他一下。  
“哦，这倒是个有趣的差别。”神秘客回答，他的眼睛四处转了转，刚要开启下一个话题，Peter突然想到了自己应该要说什么。  
蜘蛛侠重新掀开了Quentin的衣服，轻轻用手触碰着他的胸口：“听我说，Mr.Beck。它一点也不怪异。它很强大，很美……像你一样。”  
Quentin默然不语地看着Peter，眼睛里闪闪发亮。他把手放在男孩的肩上，轻轻按着带着那具身躯倒在床上。他热情地吻着Peter，嘴唇又软又烫，灵活的舌头在二人口中进出，这是一个火热的深吻，不同于月光下的浪漫，它直接指向了性爱。  
浓醇的咖啡香气再次裹住了Peter，16岁的蜘蛛侠从未经历过如此阵仗，他的阴茎立刻就顶在裤子里硬得滴水。神秘客放开他时他尚嫌不够地仰起头伸手按住男人的后脑，又胡乱重新吻了一轮，Quentin才找到开口的机会：“你知道我会爱上你吗，kid？”  
Peter浑身颤抖。这称呼，这气味，这告白让他无暇思考，立刻又含住了Quentin的嘴唇，双手在男人曲线饱满的臀与腰间揉弄流连。Quentin发出不连贯的呜咽，断断续续地请求男孩先等一会儿。他艰难地从Peter身上爬起来，在床头柜里找到一张毯子扔在床上：“我只在这里住几天，不想洗床单，你先起来一下好吗，蜘蛛甜心？”  
Peter顺从地起身站在床边，他裤子间的顶起已经相当可观。但他忍住了不在Quentin铺毯子时就像小狗似的抱着他乱蹭，而是先问出他在意的问题：“Mr.Beck你……一直准备着毯子吗？”  
Quentin抚平织物的褶皱，躺在毯子上慢慢脱下了裤子：“是的，因为我的发情期快要到了，单身Omega总要学会做准备。你还有什么废话要问吗？”  
没有，当然不可能有了。Peter看着这幅光景简直手脚僵直，整个人变成了一颗燃料外泄的奶味炸弹，香甜的牛奶气息在他身上爆裂开来。  
神秘客挪到了床边，毫不留情地剥下了Peter快要被顶破的裤子。年轻的勃起阴茎带有浓烈的腥膻气息，而他俊美的omega朋友就像被迷住了一般缓缓地伸出舌头隔着内裤舔了一下，这已经让16岁的小处男血脉喷张。他深深地呼吸着，看着Quentin把他内裤也扯下来，自己的阴茎弹出来打在神秘客的脸上——天哪，他立刻想要道歉，但是Quentin飞快地把他的老二吞进了嘴里，让他一句话也说不出来。  
他睁大了眼睛，看着男人艰难地吞吐他尺寸可观的性器，在龟头抵到喉管时有些痛苦地皱着眉。Peter认为自己不应该只顾追求快感而让他的伴侣如此难受，但是他如此年轻气盛，初尝人事的刺激与信息素的影响让他变得极度渴性。更何况被Quentin吸吮阴茎的感觉实在太过美妙，他感觉到自己的腿根都在发颤，张开嘴也只能发出意义不明的呻吟。  
直到Quentin把他的阴茎吐出来，叫了几声他的名字，看他没有回应而惩戒性地在他的龟头上轻咬了一下时，蜘蛛侠才恢复了语言能力。他感觉自己的脸涨红到快要炸开了，尤其是此时Quentin还握着他的阴茎——并且用它拍自己的脸颊，然后用一种略带责怪的神情望向他：“是超能力让这东西发生变异了吗？我都怕我承受不了这个。”  
Peter咽了咽口水，空气里过于热烈的信息素让他觉得自己像是咽了一口刚煮开的咖啡。  
“不——不是，我、它本来就是这样。”  
“Wow。”短暂的口交已经让Quentin的嘴唇显露出肿胀的迹象，他显然不敢再逞能吞下，但仍不放弃用手撸动那根已经吐出清液的阴茎，“真是天赋异禀。”  
他那双美丽的眼睛向上看，一眨一眨，好像自动把他的话补充成为“赶快用你天赋异禀的老二狠狠干进我的屁股”。Peter再也无法忍受——他甚至不知道自己是怎么在床边站到现在的——地蹬掉鞋扑在床上，拥住Quentin一边亲吻他一边胡乱地顶着他的臀部蹭来蹭去。  
Quentin在唇舌交缠中很快取得主动权，引导着年轻人如何只是用亲吻来完成挑逗。但他并没有能力制止Peter毫无章法的蹭弄，只好暂时放开男孩的嘴唇，用寻找安全套的动作来稍稍拉开二人的距离。被他推开的蜘蛛男孩有些委屈地躺在一边等他，眼睛水汪汪地泛红。  
“你没上过生理卫生课，不知道怎么操男omega吗？”Quentin无奈地冲他摇摇头，把包装撕开，替Peter戴上套子。“想不起来要戴套？是不是连插哪里都不清楚？”  
Peter承认自己前一个问题的错误，但对于后一个——他扯下Quentin的内裤，手指探进了那个流了太多水洇湿了地毯的一小块的洞口：“我知道在这儿。”  
Quentin对他笑了，他修长、笔直的腿弯起来，脚跟磨蹭他的后背：“那你还不快进来？”  
Peter立刻抬起他的另一条腿，把自己年轻而硕大的阴茎用力地塞了进去。Quentin被顶得向后一滑，脑袋险些就要磕碰在床头，蜘蛛侠眼疾手快地伸手护在它们之间。这是他能维持自己的意识去做的最后一件事，随后那个紧热狭窄柔软的后穴就吞没了他的神智。他没有任何技巧地、近乎粗暴地在神秘客的身体里大力抽插，每次都全根没入，把睾丸撞在男人的屁股上，他那么快、那么轻易地就顶到了Quentin尚且紧闭的生殖腔口，让Quentin浑身发抖、冷汗直流。  
他简直像被蜘蛛侠强暴，处男既没有技巧又掌握不了轻重，又有这么大的一根，他除了痛几乎没有任何其他感觉。Quentin从嗓子里发出嗬嗬的痛苦而缺氧的低声，他说不出话来，掐了一把Peter想让男孩冷静，但也使不上力气。汗水从他颜色漂亮的头发里流下来迷住了眼睛，又催化出更多的眼泪涌出。  
Quentin决定让自己好受一些。他拉开了还黏在身上的上衣，腾出一只手揉弄自己敏感的乳头，另一只手则套弄着阴茎自慰。Peter被身下人胸口上散发出的机械光芒唤回了一点神志，是的，他不该这么鲁莽——“他”是一个脱下了战衣就完全是普通人的omega，“他”的身体素质不能承受超级英雄的高强度性爱。Peter放缓了动作，俯身轻柔地亲吻Quentin，小幅度地在他的后穴里抽送。  
“对不起，”他再一次道歉，“我没有经验，Mr.S……”  
“Peter……”Quentin沙哑而略带疲惫的声音响在他耳边。  
Peter如梦初醒，他睁眼，看到Quentin流着生理性泪水的湛蓝双眼，改口道，“Beck。”  
“你真体贴。但是你不用抱歉，尽管你的技巧确实糟透了，但是幸好你的初夜对象是我——一个超级英雄。”Quentin放开揉弄乳头的手，衣料滑下来遮住了那个装置。他摸了摸Peter的脸，“你不会伤害到我。不过现在，还是由我来教你吧。”  
神秘客的夸赞让Peter有些羞愧。  
Quentin双手环住Peter的脖子翻身居上，然后掰开自己的屁股，开始往男孩的阴茎上坐。“现在我要带你飞了，Peter。”他抓起自己的衣服下摆咬进嘴里，被堵住前说出了最后一句话，“你只用负责……玩我的乳头。”  
他骑在Peter身上，扭动着屁股寻找着让阴茎最深最狠地戳在自己前列腺上的角度。Quentin Beck向后仰着头，伸长的脖颈线条优美，他锁骨突出，汗水淋漓，蓝眼睛像深海涌着波浪一般流着汗与泪混合的体液。Peter感到自己的阴茎更硬了，Quentin为此发出了餍足而难过的呜咽。他这么坐着用后穴操了蜘蛛侠的阴茎几十下，终于好像被顶到了那个最让他快乐的点上。他从喉咙里发出痛苦又舒爽的尖叫，脚趾和手指同时蜷缩起来。他的甬道极度收缩，紧压着Peter的阴茎让他险些就这样交代。  
“Peter、Peter……哈啊，快、快摸我……”Quentin的身体已经软得像滩水，现在只是用手臂死死支撑着才能继续着吞吐阴茎的动作，他根本腾不开手去照顾自己已经充血挺立的乳头。Peter顺服地双手抚上他的乳头按压玩弄，Quentin立刻又颤抖着细声说起了胡话，臀部快速地抬落让硕大的龟头一次次顶上自己的前列腺。这巨大的刺激和胸前的麻痒让他的omega阴茎一阵乱跳，在射精的边缘游走。“唔——唔啊、太多了，我要死了——啊啊！”  
他狠狠地抽搐了一下，张着嘴却发不出声音来，小小的一截舌头露在外面，好像真的被操坏掉了的样子。他的后穴比阴茎更先达到高潮，Peter感觉到他顶住的生殖腔微微开口，然后一波一波温暖的汁液争先恐后地喷涌出来没过他的阴茎，那种感觉太过美妙，他的头脑晕乎乎的，忘记了Quentin说的不需要他做其他事情的指令，用力地向上顶弄着那一点。  
Quentin立刻软倒在他的身上。Peter稳稳地接住他，抱着他，从他刚张开一点的生殖腔里干进去，两个人更贴近、更深地融合在一起。  
Peter的嘴唇拂过Quentin伤痕累累的腺体。生殖腔的结合，后颈上的吻，这太像一个标记的准备动作，但是alpha的阴茎上戴着避孕套，他也没有张开嘴露出牙齿咬下去。  
在过量的咖啡味里，他闻到了一点和Tony Stark不同的气息。Tony是一杯有焦糖气味的黑咖啡，而Quentin像优质的耶加雪啡，掺杂了一点动人的花香。  
所以Peter只是用鼻尖蹭了蹭那散发香气的器官。他们的信息素彼此交缠，在空气里混合成一杯气味芬芳的拿铁。  
“我要——射了，Mr.Beck……”Omega的生殖腔口比穴口更紧更热，Peter没有能够忍耐多久，就埋在Quentin的身体里射得一塌糊涂。Quentin用手随意套弄了几下自己的阴茎，就喘息着几乎和他同时射了出来，白浊斑斑点点地溅在两人的腰腹之间。  
“对于一个处男来说，你的时间足够长了；但是对于超级英雄来说——”Quentin懒懒散散地说道，“你还要继续努力。”  
神秘客下了一个“日后再约”的钩子。在绝佳的初夜体验里晕头转向的Peter Parker既暗喜，又羞涩，更多的是深深的无地自容。他理智回笼后很快编了一个乱七八糟的借口落荒而逃，逃离了充满拿铁气息的公寓，在冷风里荡着蛛丝，把自己骂成了一个百年难得一遇的混蛋。  
Quentin Beck，一个来自平行宇宙，和他信息不对等的天外来客。他竟然用对别人的感情放在Quentin身上，让这个迷人而强大的超级英雄对他动心，想要和他发展长期关系——  
Peter Parker，你简直是个感情骗子！

-  
Quentin躺在床上，信手扯下了自己胸口的微型二构装置。  
他不顾自己嗓音尚哑，立刻拨给队友通话：“我需要把明天的战斗改动一下——最后的获胜方式，是的。让神秘客用同归于尽的方式冲进怪物的身体里，之前的致辞和动作务必参照钢铁侠。好的，就这样。”  
他拖着沉重的身体下床，把窗户开得更大，散掉房间里信息素的气味。然后捡起散落在地上的被廉价咖啡浸透的衣物，缓缓地挪向洗手间。

-  
Quentin躺在他制造的大型幻象中间，饶有趣味地看着悬浮半空的自己在蜘蛛侠眼前举起右手作出一秒钟颇类似Stark打响指的动作——Peter立刻惊恐地睁圆了眼睛，急匆匆地小声喊道“Mr.Beck！”，但是这并不能阻拦神秘客的英勇献身，鱼缸头的超级英雄浑身亮起浓烈的绿光，义无反顾地冲向对手。  
他弯起嘴角，深深看了一眼失魂落魄地荡着蛛丝靠近自己的男孩，然后闭上眼睛，佯作昏迷在地。  
蜘蛛侠拨开云雾皑皑来到他身边。他适时睁开一点眼睛，露出虚弱无力但满足自豪的微笑。Peter长舒一口气，伸出双臂紧紧拥揽着他，紧得简直让Quentin觉得有点透不过气，要提前死于Peter Parker的拥抱。  
“Mr、Mysterio……”年轻人的声音里带一点奶气——他好像终于想起来要对外称呼他的“艺名”——像他的信息素一样可爱讨巧。他的眼睛水蒙蒙的：“你真的吓死我了，我还以为我又要失去你了。”  
Quentin装作没有听明白这个“又”的含义。他把身体重量放在Peter的手臂上，故意依靠着蜘蛛侠慢慢起身，眨着眼睛望，半真半假地低声说：“很抱歉我做出这个选择让你担心了，Peter。但是，我更不愿看到你所保护的地球和人们陷入危险，这里也是平行宇宙的我的家乡。”  
他把后半句含混带过，重音敲在“你”上，显得格外含情脉脉。他看不清Peter面具下的表情，但凭他对男孩的了解，这句台词无疑杀伤力非凡。  
“好了，危险解除了，蜘蛛侠。你想跟我去个好地方吗？”Quentin加深了微笑，一个温柔、迷人而风流的微笑，Peter没有理由拒绝。  
他带着16岁的小屁孩进了酒吧。Peter小声嘟囔着“我还没成年”，却没有任何抵抗地跟随着他。蜘蛛侠换下了行头，穿着有些紧绷的黑色t恤，露出了肌肉纤薄有型的手臂。Peter确实是个讨人喜欢的孩子，令人难忘的情人——  
Quentin轻轻咬了咬自己的舌尖。但他也是个智商和恋爱脑不匹配的好骗的傻瓜，一个把自己所谓的真爱移情在演技拙劣的替身上的蠢货。Quentin在心里轻描淡写地嘲讽着，脸上却挂着十成十的专注：“那么，你原本最想做的事情是什么？”  
Peter的脸红了红，他好像犹豫了很久才开口：“我原本……我原本以为我对班上的一个女同学动了心，想要在这次旅行中向她告白……但是……”  
“但是什么？”Quentin压着嗓音谆谆善诱，他故意喝了一口酒，把嘴唇润得亮亮的。  
Peter又顿了顿。他挪开视线盯着自己的手指：“但是……现在我发现，我心里喜欢的其实是别人。”  
是——Tony Stark——当然，人人都爱他，都纪念他，都为他哭泣。  
Quentin在Peter的手背上拍了两下，安慰道：“这没什么，kid。在你这个年龄，认不清自己的心是正常的，而且，你随时都拥有选择的权利。就做你想做的事吧。”  
他抬起眼睛，悄悄操控着二构装置，让自己的面部线条与Stark更为接近一些。  
Peter此时抬起眼睛看他，然后眨了眨眼，想出口的话就迟了一步。在这个空当里，他的女同伴适时从背后走来，悄悄从Peter身上窃下那副眼镜，然后举到他面前光明正大地“失物招领”。  
Peter好像对自己的粗心懊恼极了，Quentin立刻抓住这个机会委婉地打击他，并且要求他戴上眼镜，然后再次以他的外形与这副眼镜也极不相配的角度打击了他。  
“Well，我就知道是这样。”Peter摘下眼镜，轻轻耸了耸肩。他的神色里有一丝悲伤和自卑，像被人遗弃的小动物。Quentin此时却并没有开口安慰：他要预备一个大礼送给Peter，让他来不及想这些弯弯绕绕。  
Peter提出让Quentin戴上眼镜。Quentin很不坚决地推拒了两下，然后接过架在了鼻梁上。他抬起头时让自己的脸庞定格在一个练习了千百次的角度，而二构技术立刻开始工作，加深了他头发与眼睛的颜色，让他在那一瞬间几乎就是Tony Stark复生。  
Peter彻底地、完全地被镇住了。他一动不动，目瞪口呆地看着Quentin足足两三秒，然后忽然躲开了目光，闭上眼睛，皱起眉毛像是纠结了一会儿。  
睁开眼睛的时候，他像是下定了决心。  
“Mr.Beck，这副眼镜太适合你了。”Peter咧开嘴笑了，示意他再戴一会儿，然后把身体凑了过来，在他的嘴唇上轻轻地吻着。  
调酒师在吧台上用指节叩了两下，丢给二人一把房间钥匙。  
Quentin一手拎起桌上的酒杯，另一手拉着蜘蛛侠来到无人打扰的内室，在路上他草率地构思了一个绝妙的计划。  
他要让Peter Parker迷恋他，愧对他，爱上他。  
他手到擒来。

“你想试试喝酒吗，Underoos？”Quentin透过镜片用那双伪造的棕色眼睛直勾勾地盯着Peter看，用熟悉的昵称叫Peter时从喉咙里滚出低低的笑音。他抬起了酒杯，那样子很像Iron Man在随便什么宴会上对随便什么女人发出的调情邀请。  
Peter这次没再说什么“这是犯罪”的废话，他热情而迷蒙的眼神滑过神秘客的脸，落在他手中的酒杯上，然后探着身子去含对方手里的杯沿，姿态像一只脖颈修长的天鹅。Quentin扬起手把酒杯举高，伸出食指点住Peter的嘴唇：“不是这样。”  
然后他喝了一口酒，把手指撤掉，换成自己的嘴唇堵了上去。唇边残留的酒液是凉的，一碰到年轻人的嘴唇，很快就变得滚烫。他们交换了一个酒气四溢的色情的亲吻，Peter身上甜甜的奶味又散发出来，他揽住Quentin的腰，发挥他好学的性格深入探索Quentin的口腔。  
他们亲吻着滚到床上，互相抚摸撕扯对方的衣服。Peter动作很急，像一只刚刚长大、还没完全成熟的小狼。他用年轻灵活的手指温柔地开拓、操弄着Quentin早就湿透了的后穴，凭记忆在里面寻找着上一次让男人快乐的那个地方。  
Quentin在被手指按过前列腺的一刻反弓着身体几乎弹了起来，Peter立刻抽出手指，把自己硬得弯翘的漂亮alpha阴茎插了进去，每一下都顶在那个点上。Quentin大概明白他是想让自己在第一时间就享受快感，但是这一切太突然太过分太承受不住，他全身都被操得像没了骨头一样软成一滩，双腿抽搐着抬不起来，他觉得自己的脑子都被操到了不知道在什么地方运转的833见鬼宇宙，现在只知道像一个婊子一样哭着尖叫着扭动着身体欲拒还迎地给蜘蛛侠操。  
Peter紧紧地盯着他。年轻的眼睛还是噙着一种无辜小鹿一样的光辉，但此时更多的是含泪的水红与情欲的热量。他孤注一掷，要完成一场阴差阳错、指鹿为马的交媾，要把他的爱情、痛苦和这两个小时的高尚道德都搅匀在精液里射出来。  
除了每一次都碾在他敏感带上的折磨，Peter今晚其实动作相当温柔。他抱得很松，抚摸的动作很轻，好像爱若珍宝。Quentin从而得知他真正精神恍惚，不再分辨真伪。尽管如此，Quentin仍在被Peter抚摸的时候倒吸着气微微地抖着，因为年轻男孩第一次不分轻重，即使他没有恶意，依旧昨天在Quentin身上留下成片的淤青。  
Quentin不希望自己在和Peter做爱时完全失去理智，但这在超级英雄的攻势下成为一种奢望。他能感觉到自己贴着抑制贴的后颈燥热着从极细微的缝隙里争先恐后地向外释放着信息素，他自己的信息素。为了不因此打破精心酿造的幻境，他决定把浑水搅得更浑——Peter伏在他身上，盯着他的眼镜、鼻梁和双唇，男孩的嘴微微张开形成一个圆润的O型，就好像马上要叫出“Tony”。  
Quentin在这个瞬间缔造了一个Stark的全息影像覆盖了自己，反复闪回，每次只维持半秒钟左右的时间。他无声地用口型叫道，kid。  
Peter睁大了眼睛，他奶棕的双瞳里映出一点虚幻的绿光与蓝光。然后眼泪一颗一颗地从他眼睛里滚了下来，他一边哭一边发狠地操身下的男人，两人相互紧抱，在狭窄但柔软的床垫里无尽无底地下沉到肉欲快感的深渊。  
Quentin用牙齿咬Peter的肩膀，他没什么指甲的手指从男孩后背无力但尽力地攀援并划过，但是这些甚至不能在对方身上留下哪怕一点淡淡的伤痕；而Peter只是坚定地按住他，就让他动弹不得只能乖乖躺着被干。被这样的超级Alpha填满、操穿，让Quentin几乎觉得自己的行骗到这个地步也值了——当然他知道这是自己被信息素影响的本能的屈服天性作祟。  
但是他已经没有力气对抗自己的天性了。Quentin做出了一个疯狂的抉择，他摘下眼镜把它甩在一边，关掉了所有暗示的假象，用那双湛蓝的眼睛直勾勾地望向Peter。  
“Mr.Beck.”Peter颤声叫道。  
Quentin摸了摸男孩的脸：“你可以叫我Quentin。”  
他感觉到Peter拥抱他的手加大了力气，开始用力地摆布他的身体。他很担心自己的骨骼会不会在爱抚中被揉碎，但是巨大的灭顶的快感让他下一秒就不再来得及思考。

性事结束，Quentin裹着被子在床上缩成一团，他竭力克制着让自己的手不要因脱力而颤抖，摸到床头柜上的酒杯，狠狠抿了一口让自己保持清醒。  
然后他就发现Peter一动不动地盯着他看。  
“怎么了宝贝？”Quentin哑声问道，他将酒杯放回去，转头面对Peter——并且注意到Peter的视线跟着他的手。好极了，他终于发现了。  
“Mr.Beck……你的戒指？”男孩问得小心翼翼。  
“哦。”Quentin垂下头，装模作样地抚摸着自己无名指上原本并不存在的戒痕，“我——昨天晚上想了很久，最后还是把它摘下来了。我想，无论过去发生了什么，我拥有过什么失去过什么，那个世界我也不再回得去了，我必须要在这个地球上继续生活。我想以此表明……我愿意接纳新的世界，新的生活，还有……”  
他露出一个羞涩得恰到好处的微笑：“新的，朋友爱人什么的。”  
“我不是在自作多情吧，honey？”Quentin又换了一个腻人的称谓，用那种自信而快乐的笨蛋情种的语气问道。  
Peter看上去就像被这深情款款砸死在了房间里。他沉默着没有回答，尔后轻轻地、虔诚地握住Quentin的手，吻在他那一圈白得突出的戒痕上，Quentin感觉到湿润的水迹。又哭了，真是傻孩子。

Peter从他的裤子口袋里翻出了一个装潢简陋的礼品盒，并且打开了它。  
里面是一条黑色大丽花项链。  
Quentin吸了一口气，眨着蓝眼睛有些不解地用眼神询问Peter。  
“这是……我曾经想过，要用来向我们班的那个女同学告白的礼物。”Peter很快地合上了它，“我卖掉了所有星球大战的玩具才买得起这么一条来着。”  
“……wow。”Quentin配合地、适时流露出一点酸溜溜地赞叹道，“它确实很美。”  
Peter有点腼腆地笑着：“但是，它，或者星球大战，或者别的什么——反正，都没有你……重要。”  
他把那个盒子扔在房间角落的垃圾桶里。两个人像模像样、愚蠢至极地约定着抛下过去从头开始。

-  
Peter Parker把那幅眼镜留在床头离开了，他向Quentin挥着手和他说“别忘了给我短信！”，就像在谈高中生恋爱。  
Quentin Beck在那天夜里曾经想过用他真的快要到来的发情期彻底拴住Peter，形成一个牢不可破的标记，让蜘蛛侠永远地、糊涂而幸福地倒向他这一边。  
但他很快就发现自己再也没有机会让这个想法成真。

-  
Peter长久凝视着生命垂危、无力回天的Quentin。他掀起男人的上衣，盯着那逐渐暴露出的平坦光滑的皮肤。Quentin坦然承受他灼热的视线，甚至有心情调侃：“你是想现在和我做爱吗？你对着我还硬的起来？”  
Peter自然置若罔闻。他动作相当粗暴地按上神秘客的胸口，触感柔软：“被空间宝石碎片击中心脏而获得超能力——这么扯淡，也只有我这种小屁孩才会相信。”  
Quentin抬起手，动作很轻地按住了Peter放在他胸口的手，他的手指很烫。他深深地呼吸了一下，于是浓稠的鲜血终于兜不住地从口里溢出，滴落在两人交缠的指缝里。Peter一下子突然很难移开手，甚至就这样任他的另一只手环过自己脖颈，回光返照般用力将自己压向他，然后湿热的嘴唇贴了上来。  
伴随着一股清甜的花香扑面而来，年轻的蜘蛛侠感觉到一阵茫然的躁动。Peter意识到，这也许是他从来没有认识到的，Quentin真正的信息素味道。Quentin用凶狠的、充满情欲的方式吻他，好像真的想要在一场疯狂的性爱里死去。腥鲜的血液和甜蜜的香气混同被渡进他嘴里，他下意识地吞咽下去，它们开始在他的每一条血管里燃烧。  
他们分开的时候，红血在两人唇间拉成一条线。Peter那双薄薄的嘴唇被胡乱印上血液，像在颠簸巴士上难以控制涂得旁逸斜出的口红。  
Quentin把他按回来，用舌头一下下仔仔细细舔舐他的嘴唇。神秘客修剪良好的胡髭会碰到他的脸颊和嘴唇，那种粗糙的颗粒感和舌肉的柔软混合形成一种猫科动物的错觉。  
Peter把手伸进Quentin的头发里，像与情人接吻一般无意识地来回抚摸。他碰到Quentin的后颈，碰到了他的——腺体。他显然也是编造了一个美丽的“Alpha被元素众所杀而标记强行解除”的爱情故事，他的那块皮肤平滑、干净，散发着越发浓郁的香气。Quentin细细地呜咽着，扭转脖子，在Peter面前垂下头，露出他完整没有被占有过的腺体。  
他低声道：“Mark me, please.”  
Peter没有办法不产生不合时宜的兴奋与震颤。他低头咬住了Quentin的那块皮肉，感受着自己的牙齿缓慢刺入腺体。香气涌入他的四肢百骸，让他一瞬间脑子一片空白。  
“大丽花香，你喜欢吗？”Quentin的声音又轻又慢，含着颤抖的笑意。  
Peter此时根本没有余力分析神秘客的话，他感受到两人之间的标记一边形成一边失效，这令他疑惑又恐慌，而后忽然间浑身一滞。  
生命流失，从何标记。  
他争分夺秒地用力咬破了腺体，标记完成。标记解除。  
血浓香冷。  
他感到一阵巨大的生理上标记断裂的空虚。  
他手忙脚乱地放开Quentin，眼泪无法抑制地含在眼眶里滚滚地打转。他像突然想到什么似的，戴上了Edith，急匆匆地下令道：“Edith，解除所有幻象——please——”  
机械女声在他耳廓里响起：“正在为您执行操作。”  
Peter睁大眼睛，又惊又怒又喜，屏住呼吸看向倒在地上的Quentin。直到慢慢地，他的脖子上出现了一条黑色大丽花项链。  
这是他们之间虚伪关系的唯一的真实证物。  
大丽花是象征背叛的花。  
Peter碰了碰那朵在阳光下熠熠生辉的玻璃花朵，它和神秘客的躯体一样冰凉。  
年轻的超级英雄终于再也无法忍受，埋在他情人与仇人的尸首上失声恸哭。


End file.
